You Belong To The City
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Something has been brewing between these two for a long time... and it's finally sparked to new heights. When chaos pushes them closer, what'll be the fallout?
1. Chapter 1: Always On The Road

_**Last December...**_

" _Damn it, are you trying to injure me?!" Alexa yelled after Amanda pulled her up to her feet in the WWE Performance Centre on a late Sunday afternoon._

" _Would I deliberately do that to any wrestler? Come on, the first few hits in the ring can be a bit rough until we find how well we work together during a match." Amanda says, Alexa scooping her hair into a ponytail before the two locked up again._

 _Alexa sweeped Amanda's legs out and went to grab one when Amanda grabbed Alexa and slammed her down to the mat in an overhead takedown move that left Amanda in a position to punch… and if this were during a real match, Amanda would've._

" _See, that wasn't so bad." Amanda says after she helped Alexa up to her feet._

" _Yeah… we just need to not be rough in that ring." Alexa says before exiting it, leaving Amanda to think… but not for long._

" _Might take some time before she gets used to working with different styles of wrestling, lass." Finn says after getting into the ring and him and Amanda hugging._

" _If she's gonna need more time before the NXT: TakeOver: London pay per view, I've got my work cut out for me. There's a roster of people who have different styles of wrestling." Amanda says._

 _As far as she was concerned, she never wanted to work with Alexa Bliss again…_

 _ **Last night...**_

' _Of course… where else would they go?' Alexa thought as she walked into the bar, Strutter by Kiss practically assaulting her ears with how loud it was and Amanda and Finn dancing drunkenly. She hated Amanda, hated Amanda's taste in music and how Amanda, in Alexa's mind, glossed over the truth about her past._

 _The second the pint sized terror had seen Amanda's Facebook post and found out about Amanda's plans, she wanted to play amateur paparazzi._

 _No More Tears by Ozzy Osbourne started blaring and Amanda and Finn started dancing differently, Amanda's back pressed up against Finn's torso and his right arm wrapped around her waist, her hands resting on his arms._

 _Alexa grabbed her newly bought Samsung galaxy phone and snapped a pic of the two when they were an inch away from each other's mouths and decided to send it to TMZ with the caption 'On screen good girl, off screen tramp!' before uploading it on Twitter with 'Demon King and Demon Mistress after dark. #What's Going On Behind Closed Doors?'_

" _You don't take that photo down, next hashtag will read 'Alexa Bliss, tossed off freeway ramp.'." Alexa heard, looked and saw Becky Lynch._

" _What business is it of yours?!" Alexa snarled._

" _Finn and I are like brother and sister and I know he and Amanda genuinely care about each other and they're not just messing around!" Becky says threateningly, Alexa looking and seeing Finn spinning Amanda around to face him as Personal Jesus by Depeche Mode started playing and the next dance became a little more intense as Finn and Amanda were pressed up against each other and he held her left leg up to his right one, his hand gripped under Amanda's thigh gently so as not to aggravate the stitches as they danced._

" _That look innocent to you?!" Alexa snarls._

" _They're adults. They want them time, everyone can piss off." Becky says, Alexa ordering a martini on the rocks as Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) by The Eurythmics played._

 _Amanda and Finn were lost in themselves, lost in the music and enjoying it… until Amanda was hit by a flying beer bottle._

 _Amanda screamed out in shock as Finn kept his arms around her to keep her from falling and Amanda looked over her right shoulder._

 _Before she could do anything about what had just happened, her and Finn's eyes widened in shock as they saw Becky beating the hell out of Alexa._

" _Becca, cnag se amach!" Finn yelled in his native language, Becky standing up and glancing down at a now bruised and bleeding Alexa._

" _Why?! The fun's just getting started!" A guy who was nearly the same height as Braun Strowman says as he grabs Finn by his shirt collar… but then another sickening 'smash!' was heard and the guy fell to the ground, Finn seeing Amanda with a broken beer bottle in her hand._

" _Keep your damn hands off him!" Amanda yelled at the guy, who was now bleeding from several small cuts in his head as Alexa pulled herself up._

 _The four looked at each other and decided that it was time to leave._

" _So much for a fun night." Finn says, his right arm around Amanda's shoulders as she rested her head on his right shoulder._

" _Are you alright?" Amanda asks as Finn kissed her on her forehead._

" _I was about to ask you that… what the hell is with Alexa? First biting you during the match and now this?" Finn says, Becky glancing at them as she drove the rented Altima back to the hotel the three were staying at as Alexa had decided to take a cab._

" _She's angry. Not necessarily at you two, just that there's a spotlight shining brightly on you two." Becky says, driving at a careful speed as she didn't know how much Finn or Amanda had to drink._

 _Once back in their hotel room, Amanda kicked her purple stiletto heels off and pulled off her reddish purple velvet mini dress._

" _Finn?" Amanda says, Finn walking over to her. "I did have a good night… I love hanging out with you." She says, standing up on her tiptoes and lightly kissing him on his jaw before disappearing into the bathroom._

 _After Amanda was cleaned off and in an oversized Balor Club shirt, Finn guided her to the king sized bed and helped her lie down before pulling the covers over her._

" _I love hanging out with you too, Mandy." Finn whispers, lightly kissing her on her forehead before going to get cleaned off himself…_

 **Present time…**

Finn opened his eyes, seeing Amanda curled up next to him in her hungover state with her head nestled into his neck and right shoulder and her arms wrapped around him.

This was what she was like the morning after the Royal Rumble after party and ever since that fight between Dean and Roman, Amanda had been crashing with Finn and Sami.

It had led the two into crazy adventures as Sami was spending most of his time with Bayley… and last night was just another one.

"Open this fucking door!"

Amanda and Finn bolted upright when they heard that, knowing who it was.

"Those fucking… Dean and Roman called him, I'm gonna murder them!" Amanda says, trying to stand up but Finn stopped her.

"Seth, go back home!" Finn says, angering Seth even more.

"Hey, people are trying to sleep here!"

Seth turned around, seeing a woman a bit taller than Amanda.

"Stay outta this, lady!" Seth says angrily before beating on the door again. "Mandy, open this door before I bust it down!" He yells.

"Val, what's going on out there?!" Another man asked from a neighboring room.

"JJ, this guy's not taking the hint to fuck off!" The woman says, Seth about to yell again when he saw another man a bit taller than himself walk over.

"Some kind of problem?" JJ asks.

"This doesn't concern you, pal!" Seth growled.

"Well if it's the business of the two in there then it concerns you no more than it does me. So you gonna leave… or are we just gonna have to pop one of those balloons in your arms?" JJ says followed by Val who was stood a bit back from them and leant against the wall, flipping about and doing a few tricks with her split handle switchblade, spinning it around her hand and up her arm without even nicking her clothes with the blade.

Seth turned and left without another word, Val folding the switchblade before carefully knocking on the door.

"He's gone." Val says, Amanda unlocking and opening the door after pulling on a pair of yoga pants.

"Thanks… sorry about my idiot friend." Amanda says, letting the two into the room.

"It looks like you two just crashed here after a night out. So why was he jumping to the wrong conclusion?" JJ says, Amanda checking her phone and finding it.

"Probably because of the bitch who decided that rumors were more believable than truth." Amanda says, Val seeing Alexa's Twitter post.

"Angry co-worker?" Val asks, Amanda nodding and pulling her disheveled curls into a messy bun.

"People are just flat out insane nowadays, especially the media vultures." Amanda says, JJ seeing people crowded outside the hotel with cameras.

"I could give them a good stickin', would that help?" Val asks jokingly while flipping her butterfly knife around her arm, it being open when it reached her hand.

"No more assaults, don't want what happened in Thailand repeating itself." Finn says.

"That was Corey who decided to stab a police officer." Amanda says.

"The fuck? Why?!" JJ asks.

"He… started a rather large riot in the heart of Bangkok that got us all in jail." Amanda says.

"Oh brilliant. So you're wrestlers who in reality seem as crazy as JJ, Gin and the others of the group." Val says.

"Crazy describes about half the company, the other half are certified lunatics-" Amanda says, her phone ringing and her ignoring Dean's call.

"Like that guy?" Val asks.

"Yep. They do call him the Lunatic Fringe after all." Amanda says.


	2. Chapter 2: The Shield Interference

**Meanwhile…**

"Alright, alright! Keep your pants on!" Dean yells, unlocking and opening the door and letting Seth in. "What did she say?" He asks after closing the door.

"Mandy didn't say anything about it!" Seth says.

"Did you talk to Finn?" Dean asks.

"He told me to go back home!" Seth says.

"Then who was there?" Dean asks.

"Mandy and Finn in their room, then this random 40s lawyer looking guy and a tattooed girl with a switchblade or something." Seth says.

"Well, you never know who's staying next door." Dean says, shuffling his left foot back and forth and evoking a scream before both jumped back.

"Damn you!" Bayley says angrily after climbing out from under the bed, her mouth bleeding.

"Sorry, Bayley." Dean says, the three hearing more footsteps and seeing three men in the now open doorway.

"Damn, Gin, I told you not to panic beforehand!" One of them says, examining the broken door handle.

"Shut it, Ty! She screamed like she was being killed!" Gin says.

"Ha, dude thought he was back in the hood, didn't he?" Wayne says.

"The hell is going on here?!" Bayley asks, Dean pressing a napkin to her mouth.

"Any of you seen JJ and Val?" Ty asks.

"If you mean the lawyer and the knife freak, 3 floors up." Seth says.

"Hey, you call the girl a freak, you're gonna get a whopping over yo ass pal!" Ty says.

"Calm your ass down, Rollins! Damn, no wonder Mandy went somewhere else to crash, you, Dean and Roman drive the poor girl crazy!" Bayley says.

"Small, 25, long brown hair?" Ty asks.

"Yep, that's her." Dean says.

"Then no wonder Val found her way there." Gin says, Wayne nodding in agreement.

"We're kind of a crazy bunch, all of us. Mandy's repressed wild side is now out." Dean says.

"Those times, I thought they were over with." Seth says, seeing a text from Roman.

' _Really?! You couldn't wait til you're healed up to go hassling Mandy?!'_

' _What'd she tell you? Or did you talk to one of the ones outside the room?'_ Seth replies.

' _One of them, Val, told me you woke them up with your yelling.'_ Roman replies.

' _I did do that and Val's the girl with the knife right?'_ Seth replies.

' _Yep, which is why I kept myself calm… she's scarier than Mandy.'_ Roman replies.

"Is he saying that Val's scarier than your friend?" Ty asks.

"Yeah. Mandy can be damn scary though, she smashed a beer bottle once and tried to cut me with it after I accidentally punched her." Seth says.

"Sounds like something Val did once… except she went for the throat and the guy was her punk ass uncle." Ty says.

"Damn… and I thought my family was messed up." Dean says.

"Absent father?" Ty asks, Dean nodding.

"Was finally able to get my mother out of the rough neighborhood she raised me in, she's living in a nicer place nowadays." Dean says.

"Like all of us really. We got out of the hood where murder was a weekly occurrence, once we were set up again we started helping others do the same, either get out of the hood or at least out of the rough part of it, the part where debt and loan sharks controlled your life." Gin says.

"People should be able to live their lives without that hanging over their heads." Bayley says, Ty examining her mouth once she threw the tissue away. "How bad?" She asks.

"Uh… don't pull that tooth and it should set itself back, fix itself. Other than that, you're fine." Ty says.

The group met up with JJ, Val, Amanda and Finn, who were in the lobby and Val's eyes widened when Amanda told her about the biting incident from last night's match that left her with stitches.

"Damn!" Val says.

"Yep, Alexa can get mean when she resorts to cheating in her matches." Amanda says.

"Sounds like she goes by the 'rules' my dad taught me about fighting. One rule; there are none." Val says.

"I've done that too but it was more or less pretending to get hit with a chair while the referee had his back to us… picked that up from one of my mentors." Amanda says.

"Almost like playing dead in a gunfight to catch the opponent off-guard. Done that once, fell back and snagged my chest with the knife to draw some blood, then when the guy had is back to me, threw the knife right to the back of his knee." Val says.

"Playing dead… the one time it wasn't funny was when Eddie actually did get hit with the chair about 48 hours before he died." Amanda says, Finn lightly rubbing his hand up and down her back as she tried not to cry. "It's been a little over 10 years now… his heart just stopped beating." She says, Val handing her a tissue.

"You were 15 when it happened?" Val asks.

"Yeah… just started training to wrestle but I had known Eddie since I was 10. I grew up around his kids, the middle one is just a bit younger than me… I really wish I hadn't left him by himself but he said he'd be okay." Amanda says as she brushed her tears away.

JJ looked over his shoulder, seeing the others along with Seth, Dean and Bayley.

"Your crazy friends found ours." JJ says, Amanda seeing them.

"He really should be using his crutches…" Amanda says, seeing that Seth's right knee was still braced.

"Did she say crutches? What happened there?" Wayne asks.

"ACL, MCL and Meniscus tears about two months ago. I've been off the road since." Seth says, Wayne gritting his teeth together.

"I've felt two out of three there." Wayne says.

"Injuries hurt… but being off the road, that a bitter pill to swallow at times." Seth says, seeing Amanda trying to hide her tiredness.

It was a while before the others walked over, pulling chairs over from other tables.

"No fighting you two." Dean says, pointing to Seth and Amanda.

"No promises." Amanda says, Finn lightly squeezing her right thigh to calm her.

"Around each other 24/7, tempers are gonna flare." Bayley says.

"Yes but what happened to your mouth?" Finn asks.

"It met a certain someone's boot." Bayley says.

"What the hell, Dean?!" Amanda says after swatting Dean's right arm.

"How'd you-" Dean tries to ask.

"Only two people on the main roster go for the mouth, you and Owens." Amanda says, Val seeing a scar below Amanda's lower lip.

"How the hell did that happen?" Val asks, Amanda starting to explain…

 _ **Six months ago, NXT Show…**_

" _Did you really have to beat him to a pulp?!" Amanda asks with a slight lisp as Finn pressed a cold washcloth to her mouth. "Hunter watches the shows every Wednesday, you know he'll be pissed about character being broken." She says._

" _I think he'll be pissed off about your jaw nearly being broken instead of me breaking character. Now don't move your mouth." Finn says._

" _It hurts but it's not as bad as it looks… or am I gonna need stitches?" Amanda says… before she saw someone watching from a distance, Ty walking over out of curiosity. "Uh… hi there." She says, Ty examining the split open lip and skin._

" _Damn, lady. How are you still conscious?" Ty says, having been in the front row when Kevin punched Amanda after she tried to pull him off of Finn._

" _Pure luck." Amanda says._

" _Not the first time he's punched her in the mouth… he's got a habit of hurting her when she tries to calm his crazy ass down." Finn says, Ty seeing Kevin and Sami and hearing them arguing._

" _That little bitch should've stayed outta it!" Kevin yells._

" _Mandy was just protecting Finn, they look out for each other! They're friends!" Sami shouts._

" _You really believe it's innocent friendship, you're…" Kevin yells, stopping when Ty walked over. "Who the hell are you?!" He demands._

" _The definition of innocent friendship." Ty says before the next thing Kevin knew, he was on the floor with the locker behind him dented in. "'bout time, been a while since I did that." He says, pressing on and clicking his knuckles._

 _Amanda's hand was resting on Finn's, who had covered her eyes as Kevin and Sami looked at Ty._

" _The fuck was that for?!" Kevin shouts, holding his bleeding nose._

" _Maybe because 'the little bitch deserved it' perhaps? Now get outta here, 'little bitch'." Ty says._

 _Kevin stood up and left, Sami hearing Amanda and Finn trying not to laugh at Kevin getting his ass kicked._

" _Those two your friends?" Ty asks._

" _Yep. Tiny one in the leather shorts and tank top tends to cause mischief at times." Sami says, pointing out Amanda._

" _Lots of us do in life." Ty says._


	3. Chapter 3: Anger Taken Too Far

**Present time…**

"Sami wasn't kidding either, I've pranked mostly everyone in the company." Amanda says.

"That one time Dean walked out to the ring and his Shield outfit was practically torn to shreds, that was you?" Ty asks, Amanda nodding.

"Gardening shears helped out." Amanda says, the others laughing.

"It's not funny! My pants fell apart by the time I jumped over the barricade!" Dean says.

"That was a classic YouTube moment." JJ says after he stopped laughing.

"The WWE removed it off the YouTube channel… supposed to be family friendly nowadays." Dean says.

"Family friendly my ass with how many times Mandy's gone off swearing!" Seth says.

"I've got a sailor mouth. And I switch languages from time to time, confuse the fans and others… but it always doesn't work." Amanda says.

"How many times has she gone off yelling in your native language?" JJ asks after turning to Finn.

"I've lost count since I started helping her learn it back in September." Finn says.

"Roman ran screaming once because he thought I was possessed." Amanda says, feeling Roman's hands on her eyes seconds later. "Trying to be cute won't save your ass from a beating, Reigns." She says.

"You sound like Galina when she's pissed." Roman says, kissing Amanda on her forehead.

"Galina?" Ty questions.

"My wife." Roman says, Amanda letting out a startled laugh when Finn pulled her into his lap when Roman took Amanda's chair.

Seth's eyes narrowed in rage, him yelping in pain when Bayley smacked him on his left wrist.

"Stay where you are T-Rex!" Bayley says, the T-Rex referring to how quick they were to get angry.

Seth muttered under his breath in French, Amanda glaring at him.

"I understand every word you just said, Colby, so watch it before I shove Val's knife into your arm!" Amanda says, calling Seth by his real name and Seth backing off.

"Quite a fiery one." Wayne says.

It was later when they were at the arena for the non televised event that Amanda was retying her boots when Bayley and Ty walked in.

"Hey. Mouth feeling better?" Amanda says.

"Yeah." Bayley says, Ty examining the white and silver angel wings painted on Amanda's body.

"Demon mistress, huh? The angel of hell?" Ty asks.

"Fans started that back in 2014. Kind of took on a life of its own." Amanda says, brushing a stray hair off of her white shorts with lace paneling on her hips.

"Fans are very enthusiastic about who they want to see together… well, most of them. Others get angry." Bayley says.

"How angry?" Ty asks.

"One threw a knife at me once about 9 ½ years ago." Amanda says, Ty seeing a scar on her left side. "But that's still nothing compared to when ECW was in its prime. Fans once threw chairs into the ring back in 1994." She says.

"Is she serious?" Ty asks.

"Oh yes and Paul Heyman can vouch for that too, he was the owner of ECW back in those days." Bayley says.

Crowded around the monitors in the back, Ty and the others watched as Finn and Amanda walked out to the ring, the intro of his music fading into _No More Tears_ by Ozzy Osbourne and him stood behind Amanda, his hands carefully placed on her hips and one of her hands on the back of his neck as the two whispered to each other.

"All that black, red and white paint on him and the way she's painted up… they really do look like a demon and angel." Val says, seeing Samoa Joe put Alexa Bliss behind him.

"What's gotten into them?!" Alexa whispered, watching in a mix of fright and intrigue.

"Just stay back." Joe whispers before the match started.

It wasn't long before it was Amanda and Alexa in the ring and Ty seeing Alexa trying to bite Amanda again but Amanda lifted her right foot up and kicked Alexa in the jaw hard enough to stun her before Amanda stepped back, ran at her and slammed her right knee into Alexa's face before pinning her and winning the match, Amanda helping Alexa up… and Alexa shoving her away as her nose was bleeding.

"Alexa, she's just trying to help!" Finn says after getting into the ring, Alexa glaring at him as Joe got in and reset Alexa's nose.

"Fuck the 'help'... and fuck the match! It ain't over until someone's out!" Alexa says, shouting at the end and kicking Amanda back enough that she was against the side ropes, which was where the left side of her face repeatedly made contact with Alexa's right fist moments later, Amanda fighting back and the guys managing to separate them for a second as Finn immediately checked on Amanda, Alexa attempting to go back at Amanda…

Then the audience was absolutely silent for a moment as Alexa was forced to stop. Not by any referee of another of the wrestlers… but by the butterfly knife embedded to the hilt in her right shoulder just in front of her collarbone. A butterfly knife that those in the ring knew by now, despite having no idea of the direction it came from.

Amanda realised that she was on the mat when she was sitting up with Finn's arm locked around her back and him checking her bruising face and eye as Joe took a sobbing Alexa away from there, Amanda in stunned silence as she was still disoriented.

"I thought we told Val to stay in the locker room." Amanda manages to say.

"I don't know where that even came from, where she is." Finn says, glancing at the splatters of blood on the ring mats in an attempt to get some sense of direction from them but the initial stab impact had just sent blood in every direction.

And it wasn't just Alexa's… looking closer beneath Amanda's left eye, Finn saw a deep wound and saw Amanda trying not to cry from the pain.

"She hit me so hard, I started bleeding… that triggered something with Val." Amanda says as Finn picked her up into his arms.

"Seems so… be careful, it's tempting but don't rub your eye… I think that blood's from a split in your eyelid." Finn says as he carefully carried Amanda away from the ring.

"When I get my hands on that Harley Quinn reject-" Amanda growled, Finn lightly shushing her.

The screaming backstage escalated as Alexa tried to run, Joe grabbing her.

"Get a grip, Lexa!" Joe says loudly.

"There's a fucking knife in my shoulder!" Alexa screams.

"Because you hauled off and hit Mandy when she tried to help, what happened during the match was an accident!" Joe says, leaving Alexa with the paramedics and going and finding Val, who was trying to calm down.

"How bad?" Val asks.

"Alexa will be okay. Haven't seen Mandy yet… Val, what went through your mind when you saw the blood?" Joe says, asking the last part.

"My uncle used to hit me every day… one day, he punched me in my left eye, busted it open… I fucking snapped and left him there after stabbing him." Val says as she brushed her tears away, Joe carefully hugging her.

Amanda was in the back of an ambulance at the same time, Finn holding her right hand in his hands as the paramedics drove off with the two, Amanda closing her right eye for a minute.

Her left one hurt so badly… and it wasn't the first time.

But she didn't want the memory of that humid mid summer day back in her mind… not after she had tried so hard to forget her past.


	4. Chapter 4: Chaos In And Out Of The Ring

Amanda cringed every now and then as her wound was being stitched up, Finn holding her right hand in his left one and brushing her hair back with his right one.

"I froze out there… last time someone hit me in pure rage, I couldn't blink without my eye hurting for a month." Amanda says quietly as the others walked into the ER room.

"Oh damn. How bad?" Becky says.

"No damage to her vision… just split open badly." Finn says.

"Who calls Hunter and tells him?" Sasha asks, Amanda's phone ringing and Finn answering it.

"That video's online! How is she?!" Hunter says, trying to keep his anger controlled.

"Stitched up now, no damage to her vision." Finn says, carefully placing the phone in Amanda's hand.

"Hunter… how crazy is everyone going?" Amanda asks, flinching when she heard Stephanie yelling in the background.

In the hallway, Val and Dean looked at each other.

"Bosses are all mama and papa bear now…" Val says.

"They watched Mandy grow up… she'll always be kiddo to them." Dean says before they walked back into the room, Amanda half asleep from the pain medicine.

"How you feeling?" Val asks.

"I was about to ask you that… trauma brings out the worst in us." Amanda says, Val seeing the bruise surrounding the stitches.

"I was… getting whacks like that from my uncle every night… I only escaped it because I threw acid in his face and stabbed him before I ran for it with nothing more than the clothes on my body." Val says.

"For me… it was my first boyfriend. He was nice at first, really charming… but under that charm, malice and control were hiding. I got away after kicking him right between his legs after he threw me into a mirror… but he's calmed down drastically since those days, he's a father now." Amanda says, showing Val a picture of Randy and Alanna and Val smiling. "She just turned seven last July." She says.

"She's adorable… and it shows he's got a good side, everyone gets a bit crazy in their younger years." Val says.

At the hotel and cleaned off, Amanda was carefully towel drying her hair but pain flared through her left side as being knocked against the ropes badly bruised three ribs and Finn took hold of the towel and helped Amanda.

"I've been hurt worse…" Amanda tries to say, Finn lightly shushing her.

"Don't bother with telling me that… whether you've been hurt worse or not, that doesn't change the hurt in this moment, it doesn't change how you can cope with it." Finn says.

"I try to… it never really works. She just… she snapped." Amanda says quietly, Finn's right arm locking around her waist to hold her up. "It wouldn't have been right to leave her on the ground… but I didn't know she'd be so angry. I just wanted to help her. I didn't mean to hurt her." She says, her voice partly stuck in her throat.

Dean and Wayne looked at each other out in the hallway, Wayne startled.

"She really is a kind soul at times… even when others don't deserve it." Wayne says.

"Mandy's a great kid… I didn't have any siblings when I was growing up, she's become a little sister to me." Dean says.

"Like Val did to us… nice name like Valentina, who wouldn't snap her up? But she was in some different, real thick bog when we found her." Wayne says.

"Damn…" Dean says.

"When they grow up… it's a bittersweet feeling." Wayne says.

The next morning, Finn opened his eyes and again, Amanda was hanging onto him but her head was on his left shoulder and he carefully touched her face.

Amanda flinched instinctively in her sleep, Finn lightly stroking her tousled hair.

"This ex of hers must've been a real asshole back then." Finn heard, looking and seeing Ty.

"The way he put it when he finally opened up was that her free spirit drew him to her but became too much in the end… I'm not gonna lie, I punched Randy right in the face after hearing that." Finn says.

"I'd say it was worth it." Ty says, Amanda stirring around for a moment before falling back asleep. "What they give her last night?" He asks.

"Morphine… she's gonna be out for a while." Finn says.

 **A half hour later…**

"This is bullshit!" Alexa growled as she sat down in one of the boardrooms that the hotel was letting Hunter and Stephanie use for a meeting.

At her wits end, Stephanie slammed her hands on the oak desk and Alexa jumped back.

"That girl you put in an emergency room last night is like mine and Hunter's own child! We watched her grow up, we watched her fall and pick herself back up because she's got too much pride to ask for help unless she needs it! And when she tried to help you out of the goodness of her heart, what did you do?! You busted her eye open! So don't you dare mouth off about how this is bullshit, young lady!" Stephanie says angrily, Alexa rightfully scared of Stephanie… but to save face, she narrowed her eyes when she saw Finn and the others help a casually dressed and makeupless Amanda into the room, Finn's left arm locked around Amanda's back.

Without the makeup, Amanda looked like she wasn't any older than 17… and that's what Alexa zoned in on.

"You want your _innocent child_ to stay innocent?! Keep Balor away from her!" Alexa says, Amanda turning furious and Finn holding onto her.

"He's not the problem, that's you!" Ty growled.

"Oh, he isn't?! Well how about how young she's looking, huh?! Add to Finn's list the fact that he likes girls who look like kids and give Chris Hansen a call-" Alexa starts to shout, stopping when Val stepped up to her and flipped out the butterfly knife and everyone could tell she was serious as there was no messing this time, no flipping it around her forearm, just swinging it open in her hand and the tip of the blade mere inches from Alexa's face.

"I won't warn you again." Val says, tapping Alexa on the top of her head with the flat side of the blade before folding it away and stepping back.

"Everyone stay calm." Hunter says before the others sat down. "First off, how are you feeling Mandy?" He asks.

"Sore… hurt… really no words to properly describe it so I just didn't want to derail my recovery by putting makeup on my injured eye." Amanda says.

"In other words, an exaggerating bitch-" Alexa starts to say, jolting back when Val opened the blade and slammed it into the table, so close to Alexa's hand that a small scratch was left on her little finger.

"When someone says they won't warn you again, fucking listen! You call me a bitch, take a look in the damn mirror!" Amanda says, Finn lightly rubbing her shoulders.

"Val… as tempting as it is, could we possibly refrain from stabbing anyone or anything in this room?" Hunter asks, Val yanking the knife out of the table and brushing some wood dust from the blade before pocketing it again.

"When around each other constantly, tempers flare… Alexa? Calmly explain why you felt like attacking Amanda." Stephanie says.

"I was angry… I got hurt too and she tries to cover up her fuckup by pretending to 'help'." Alexa says.

"Amanda?" Stephanie says.

"I wasn't thinking… when the adrenaline is pumping in that ring, accidents happen. I've been on the wrong end of a move and ended up hurt… that's the life I've known since I started training to wrestle when I was 14. It's what I grew up watching. Hell, Hunter's first quad injury happened by accident and he missed the whole Invasion storyline. It's a bitter pill to swallow when you're forced off the road." Amanda says.

"It is… my leg still hurts sometimes, I'm getting old." Hunter says.

"Well what a true hearted and beautiful speech… such a shame all I heard was the same bullshit her 'heart' is made of!" Alexa says.

"I'm not even gonna tell you to _shut up_!" Val growls with her hand on her face.

"Quite happily in a minute… but something triggered you in there, didn't it? Unless you're plain out insane no one just throws a knife like that, and you're a smart girl. So what got to you?" Alexa says.

"Lexa, enough of it! We're trying to settle this calmly, not spark another fight in its place!" Hunter says.

"Oh but another fight is _exactly_ what we're starting here! And I have one word, Valentina… Giaccho. There, you see? I did my homework." Alexa says, the word bringing Val right up to her feet and her hand off of her face.

"You… had better cut it there!" Val warns, already shaking with a rage starting to boil.

"I think though… that looking at today, that little girl deserved it, don't you?! After all, everyone needs a good chunk of sense knocked into them, whatever way it-" Alexa says, starting to shout halfway through… but that was what cut it for Val to run at her, the resulting fight trashing that end of the room.

"Break it up, that's enough-" Hunter shouts, about to pull them apart but grunting and stumbling back as a foot slammed against his stomach. And following that was a loud _'smash'_ as the two girls dragged each other through the window and were followed by the echoing noise of their impact with the concrete below.

" _Well? You gonna kill me?" Alexa asks, stood there painfully with blood trailing from her face and soaked into her hair, having just been thrown from the trunk of a Range Rover._

" _As if." An equally as injured Val says, looking around at the seemingly endless sand and rock that surrounded them. "Your friends are angry and probably looking for you. Some will want to save you, some leave you to die and some kill you themselves. But the good news is you're in the desert." She says, sitting in the trunk with her legs over the edge._

" _I… I'll have to get home…" Alexa says, Val pointing towards the South._

" _Next town is about 500 miles that way." Val says before tossing a can of motor oil to her and closing the trunk. "I bet you'll make it 50 miles before you consider drinking that. Goodbye Alexa." She finishes before getting back in the Range Rover and driving away…_

"I… I'm… I'm still alive…" Val manages to say as she returned to her senses, her whole body in pain as she tried to sit up.

"Stay still…"

The hand on her shoulder had mauve nail polish on its nails… Val looked up carefully, seeing a shaking Amanda.

"Are you… real? My… hand won't move…" Val manages to say quietly, as yet unaware of the sizeable shard of glass through her right wrist or the iron bar that had her pinned to the ground through the right hand side of her waist.

"It's deep flesh wounds as far as I can tell… don't look." Amanda says, distantly seeing Alexa on the hood of a Range Rover.

"I hope that… brat snapped her spine…" Val says, her eyes clenching back shut as tears formed and made them sting.

Amanda lightly brushed them away, trying to stay calm… but Val could tell that the tiny brunette was horrified.


	5. Chapter 5: Who's Telling Truths And Lies

Alone in the room after they took Val to X-Ray and MRI, Amanda felt a jacket being put on her and recognised the familiar feeling of it before seeing Finn.

"I thought they were dead when they crashed…" Amanda says as they hugged. "So much for a peaceful meeting…" She says, Finn knowing that under normal circumstances, Amanda would've said that Alexa needs to act her age and not her shoe size.

The two stayed like that for a while, even as JJ walked in. He let the two be, finding Ty, who was pacing back and forth.

"Did they say how Val's holding up? Is Mandy talking? Did you notice… how she shut down after that scream and who could blame her? She's got some unhealed wounds that caused that!" Ty says, JJ getting him to sit down.

"I don't think they know how Val is yet… but that bratty blonde was right about something, Mandy doesn't look older than 17… I think that's where this all started for her." JJ says.

"Going silent? You're right about that." Hunter says after walking to them. "Back in mid June 2007… we not only lost one of our own but his wife and young son as well. Mandy wasn't the same after that, she loved them like her own family." He says.

"That's messed up. Like what got me out of the hood, my best pal being gunned down before my eyes. We were like brothers, together since elementary days and he was gunned down in front of me for the paper in his wallet." JJ says.

"That's royally fucked up." Hunter says.

"How long was it… before she started talking again?" JJ asks.

"Three weeks… we tried to get her to see the psychologist we had on our payroll then but she stopped after three sessions. Can't really blame her, she felt like she wasn't being helped at all. None of us were, we couldn't wrap our minds around it." Hunter says.

"Therapy isn't for everyone. I had to go through that crap after Smithy was killed but in the end, what helped me more than anything else was to watch his killer up there on the stand of the accused and in the presence of the judge, hence why following that I got myself into the courts. Ain't nothing that feels better than watching people like that lose their abused right of freedom." JJ says.

"Nothing better than that… take someone's life out of coldness, you deserve yours taken." Ty says.

"Man got 50 years. They asked me what I wanted with the money he took, I told them to give it to him. Not as any sort of gift but as a reminder for every day of what got him there." JJ says.

Unintentionally listening, Amanda tried to stay calm as she and Finn waited to hear how Val was doing, Finn squeezing Amanda's right hand.

"What if she doesn't make it out of here alive?" Amanda asks quietly, feeling another hand on her shoulder and turning, seeing Gin.

"She's a strong young lady and she's been through a lot. She's not gonna give up, not against these injuries and certainly not for a mouthy bitch like Alexa." Gin says.

"That crash…" Amanda says, trying to force away the memory of the night that Owen Hart fell to his death.

"I know… we in this gang, we're all united by the stories that got us here and I'm no exception to that." Gin says.

"78 feet… from the harness to the turnbuckle… all because it malfunctioned. I was eight when it happened, I got to meet Owen that night… I never thought it'd be his last…" Amanda says, brushing her tears away before they hit the stitches. "The next, they all forgot the feuds and the stories… none of it mattered, not when they lost one of their own. Stand together through hell, help each other… only way to weather the storm." She says.

"But once you see it, it can't be unseen…" Finn says.

"Nothing like that ever really goes away." Amanda says before one of the doctors approached them. "How is she?" She asks.

"Well… while the bar did go through her all the way, it wasn't a very wide one, therefore hasn't caused too much damage, nothing stitches can't fix. The glass in her wrist though… her tendons were severed, meaning that for a while, bending that wrist on its own won't be easy for her. Couple of cracked ribs… nothing much more. Surprising, considering the height she fell from. They're repairing her wrist to the best they can right now." The doctor says.

Amanda closed her eyes for a few seconds… before hearing what the doctor said next.

"The other woman is looking for someone named Amanda."

"What room?" Amanda asks.

"Second down the hall." The doctor says, Amanda walking into it… and Alexa immediately saw Amanda wearing Finn's jacket and the look on Amanda's face.

"She's alive… very lucky and from what…" Amanda says, glancing at the chart. "This says, you're injuries are relatively minor." She says, Alexa holding up her broken right arm.

"You call this minor?!" Alexa demands, also pointing to the stitches in her head.

"I call it the good Lord above watching over both you and Val, he does that! You could've ended up dead!" Amanda says.

"I think you'll find she wishes I did, that's the point! She knows I'm injured and she'll laugh, like the heartless thing she is! She's not worth any of our trouble!" Alexa says.

"For a long time, I thought I wasn't worth anyone's trouble… I think you know the rest of the story from there. Despite what you said about Finn, he's a damn gentle person and helped steady me back onto my feet after the chaos." Amanda says.

"He made you his slut and your life had a purpose again, brav-fucking-o!" Alexa says, rolling her eyes. "You word it how you want to, it's all the same to me."

"What happened, Lexa, things go sour with Matthew? Is that why you have a pole so far up your ass that it's made your heart go black?" Amanda asks sarcastically, Alexa turning infuriated.

But both heard the door open and saw a woman a bit younger walk in wearing a volunteer outfit.

"I think it's best if you don't stress each other… I was here yesterday when you were in the ER, Miss Cena." The woman says, gently guiding Amanda outside and down the hall.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Alexa asks.

"Not exactly the time and place to be arguing in the hospital." The woman says, Alexa looking at the nametag and seeing _Aestrid McShane_ on it.

"You don't know-" Alexa starts to say.

"What she's like? Not personally but I've seen her here before, helping out with the Make-A-Wish foundation. That's a sign of someone with a kind heart." Aestrid says.

"Yeah, real _or_ fake." Alexa scoffs.

"Helping ain't always easy… life has kicked us all down a time or two." Aestrid says.

"How the hell would you know?! She only lets everyone see what she thinks they want to see!" Alexa says angrily.

"It takes one to know one as they say. I know her because I've been where she is… I'm still in the thick of it really." Aestrid says.

"The hell's going on in here?" Both heard, looked and saw Matthew or as he was better known on NXT, Buddy.

"Nothing much. Just a conflict of being with or against Amanda. Hey, if you're loyal to Alexa, maybe she won't be alone in her fight anymore." Aestrid says.

Aestrid let the two talk and walked into the hallway… turning her head to the side when she saw Amanda sitting down and her eyes closed but Amanda looked like she had been there for a while when she intended on closing her eyes for a few seconds.

Aestrid walked over and crouched down, lightly waking the exhausted brunette.

"Hey… your friend will be out soon." Aestrid says.

"It's been a fucked up few weeks." Amanda says, both seeing Finn walk over and crouch down.

"Dozing off again?" Finn asks, Amanda nodding after she felt his right arm around her.

Aestrid watched as Finn picked Amanda up before he nodded at the small blonde and stood up to his full height, taking Amanda down the hallway.

She could tell that the two were in for a rough time ahead but knew that if they stuck together, things would get better.


	6. Chapter 6: Who Stays Loyal

Val opened her eyes, seeing JJ nearby.

"They all fell asleep… except Hunter and Stephanie, they're checking in on their kids." JJ says.

"They have two families… their kids and the adults who act more their shoe sizes. Except for Amanda, she's got her head screwed on straight." Val says.

"Well so have you." JJ says.

"Not really… I act my hair length or something like that." Val says.

"Yeah. It is pretty long." JJ says, Val stretching her right arm out… she looked over JJ's right shoulder and saw Finn and Amanda asleep on a gurney, her in his arms.

"The volunteer said that Amanda fell asleep quickly… most likely out of pure exhaustion, with them on the road most of the year." JJ says after a few seconds.

"Can't blame her for being tired, it takes a lot out of someone… or for her and Finn growing close to one another, don't know why Alexa's hell bent on destroying it. I don't see anything wrong with them." Val says.

"Might not actually be against it. You remember Ronnie, hated you for crashing his car and tried to turn us all against you simply to hurt you." JJ says.

"Yeah… fucking asshole he was." Val says.

Sami looked over at the gurney and then at Enzo, who was going towards it with a bottle of water to pour on them… until Amanda bolted upright and sent him reeling back by slapping him, Val laughing.

"Damn it, Tiny!" Enzo says painfully.

"Lighten the mood some other way, Zo!" Amanda says as Finn sat up and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, Enzo checking on Val.

"She got ya good!" Val says.

"It's not the first time she's slapped me either." Enzo says.

"That much was obvious. You weren't shocked enough for it to be the first time." JJ says.

"First time, she had… actually, she had been punched like she was the other night and thought that Kevin Owens was looking for another fight." Enzo says, starting to explain.

 _ **8/26/15, NXT show…**_

 _Amanda let out an aggravated growl and stormed over to the door, flung it open and punched at the person outside… only to hear Enzo scream and unclench her fist._

" _Sorry, Zo!" Amanda says, immediately checking on him as Colin and Finn ran towards them._

" _What happened?!" Colin asks._

" _Tiny's all jumpy!" Enzo says, Amanda turning uncomfortable when Colin looked at her and immediately gave him the puppy dog eyes, pouting her lips slightly._

" _She does go on the defensive…" Finn says, getting Amanda to stop with the look as the stitches were still under her lower lip and she now had a black eye from Kevin's fist._

" _Someone needs to put Owens in his place." Colin mutters, Finn trying to hide his bruised left hand but Amanda saw it._

" _You hit him again, didn't you?" Amanda says._

" _More than once." Finn says reluctantly._

" _How many times, Finn?" Amanda asks, also seeing that his right hand was just as bruised._

" _Until he was out cold…" Finn says, his hands lightly cupping Amanda's face and their foreheads pressing together seconds later as her hands rested on his arms…_

 **Present time…**

"He's very protective of her… she's the same with him." Enzo says.

"You all are most of the time." Val says.

"Family's family… no matter how we meet." Enzo says, all three seeing Amanda asleep again and Finn watching her as he brushed her hair back.

"Get her on back to the hotel so she can get some better rest." Val says, Enzo looking at her in confusion.

"You gonna try to incite a jailbreak from here without her here to stop ya?" Enzo asks, Val chuckling.

"A gurney's not a good replacement for a bed… she'll be hurting like hell if she stays sleeping on it." Val says.

The next time Amanda woke up, it was nighttime and she lightly rubbed her eyes before feeling Finn gently pull her left hand down to the bed.

"When did we get back here?" Amanda asks, her voice rough from sleep.

"A few hours ago. Val said that you needed better sleep." Finn says as Amanda lightly stretched her tiny body and cringed as a crick echoed from her spine. "That's one of the reasons why, lass." He says.

"I feel older when that happens at times." Amanda says as _Changes_ by David Bowie played from the radio. "They've been playing his music a lot lately." She says quietly, realising that she was still in her clothes and his jacket and carefully stood up with his help.

She would've said that she could stand up on her own… but after the punches to her head and eye, she still felt unsteady on her feet. Amanda slipped the jacket and her tank top and bra off, pulling on a slightly oversized Balor Club shirt before removing her leggings and pulling on a pair of grey flannel shorts.

Lying back down, it wasn't long before the two pulled the thick covers over themselves… but Amanda was hesitant to close her eyes.

"They almost died… and Alexa was still a bitch after that. They say to never hit anyone who's in a hospital bed but I was sorely tempted to hurt that Harley Quinn ripoff." Amanda says, Finn knowing that it wasn't Alexa's insults towards Amanda that had pissed her off so much as what Alexa had said about him.

And then Finn saw the look in Amanda's eyes, his arms wrapping around her.

"You don't think Val's gonna try to kill Alexa in that hospital, do you?" Amanda asks… before both heard a loud bang against the door.

"Seth, you drunk fool! Chill!" Ty exclaims.

"Bahhh! You remind me of Mandy when she tells me to chill! Seth Freakin Rollins doesn't need to chill!" Seth slurred drunkenly, downing the rest of the vodka after shouting the last part.

The door opened and Ty saw Amanda, who was staring wide eyed at Seth.

"How did he lose his pants?!" Amanda asks.

"He got them caught on a roadside barrier, took them off to get free and didn't bother picking them back up." Ty says.

"Seth, get your drunk ass to bed!" Amanda says, Seth trying to do a backflip instead and falling flat on his face, which got Dean's attention.

"Damn it." Dean mutters, pulling Seth up to his feet but Seth was still out cold.

 **The next morning…**

Seth screamed when water was thrown on him and bolted upright, seeing Dean, Renee and Ty.

"My damn head… wait, where are my pants?!" Seth says, realising he was only in his shirt and boxers.

"Somewhere in the downtown area, that's where I last remember being." Ty says.

"Seth, you gotta cut back on the drinking." Dean says.

"What else happened last night?" Seth asks after looking at Ty.

"Well apparently you got more ass than a toilet seat when you fought the evil dragon of elastic rope." Ty says while doing his best to keep a straight face.

"Damn me and my crazy drinking." Seth mutters… before seeing a sticky note on him and pulling it off.

' _Call me back, 212-1957, Becky'_

"Reddish orange hair to her waist, thick Irish accent?" Seth says.

"That about describes her." Ty says.

"Becky Lynch… she and I have been hanging around each other for a while after the whole thing with Zahra ended badly." Seth says.

"Shoulder to cry on sort of thing?" Ty asks.

"Yeah… she's a sweet person." Seth says.

"Never a bad thing to find someone like that… I did too, once." Ty says.

"Didn't end well?" Seth asks.

"She died… in a massive shootout. We may help the poor and those in need with our work but to get the resources is the hard working criminal side of it… causes conflicts if the locals don't like it. We got caught in a shootout and were practically backed into a dead end, Liara didn't make it out. Nearly none of us did." Ty says.

Seth turned his head to the side, trying not to cry as it had affected him.

"She was with us from the beginning… but she died doing what she loved to do, working to help those who couldn't help themselves. Maybe that's one of the best ways to go." Ty says.

"I think it would be." Seth says after brushing his tears away, seeing that his Samsung Galaxy s6 was on the table and barely remembered Roman taking it from him.

 _ **2 weeks later, WWE Fastlane pay per view…**_

"Feel much better without those stitches but it's so cold out here." Amanda says as she and Finn were outside, bundled up in cold weather clothes as the snow fell.

"Winter doesn't want to let go without a fight. Come on, let's head back in." Finn says, the two heading back into the arena.

They had been walking down the hallway for five minutes when the door to the creative team room flew open and they jumped back, Cody storming out.

"And fuck the whole Stardust gimmick!" Cody shouted at the writers, kicking the door closed before he saw the startled Demon King and Demon Mistress and chuckled humorlessly. "And look who shows up, the smooth talking prospect and his angel from hell!" He says angrily.

"You're frustrated with the creative team, you don't need to take it out on your friends, Cody!" Amanda says.

"Friends?! Some friends! Alexa's right, Mandy, Finn made you his slut and you're enjoying it too much to reach out to your friends when they're in a crisis!" Cody says angrily, Finn slamming his fist into Cody's face.

"You're willing to believe Alexa's lies over your friends, then you're not really a friend at all! You didn't tell us anything about what's been frustrating you, that's your own screw up!" Finn yelled, Cody looking at him.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't done that, Balor!" Cody growled before storming off, Finn and Amanda looking at each other.

Tears were in her eyes as he took her into his arms and the two hugged, Finn lightly rubbing his right hand up and down her back as Amanda let her tears fall.

He hated seeing her so upset… and the betrayal from the others on the roster was just beginning.


	7. Chapter 7: Hell Has Fire

Amanda let out a small noise of contentment as Finn lightly pressed a cool washcloth to her overheated and reddened face while he held her in his arms, the two laying on their couch in the locker room as Val and the others walked in.

"What happened?!" Val asks, noticing Amanda's reddened eyes.

"A fight one of her old friends started with us… I went and punched him." Finn says, Amanda running her hands over her face.

"Good on ya. Sit her down." Val says.

Finn helped Amanda sit up, Amanda looking at Val.

"Cody's been frustrated lately… creative's refusing to drop the Stardust gimmick. When we tried to get him to calm down, that's when all hell broke loose. He's been my friend since I was 11 years old… what do I do, I don't know how to fix this. Sometimes we all just fight too much." Amanda says, Val lightly rubbing her shoulders.

"Where's his dad? Maybe he could help." Val says.

"Bit too late there… Dusty Rhodes has been gone since mid June last year, bless his soul… and it was just over a month after his death that Rowdy Roddy Piper died, that hit all of us too hard." Amanda says.

"Two losses within a short time, that might've hurt Cody more than he's letting on." Val says.

"Yeah… but we were getting back to some stable ground. And then lately, he and I… it's like this whole Stardust storyline made him lose it." Amanda says.

"Might have dug something up… That happens, I can stand behind that one." Val says.

"Yeah… uh, where's…" Amanda says, everyone noticing that Ty had slipped out of the room.

Reaching the locker room with the _Stardust_ sign on it, Ty started beating on the door.

"Buzz off, you bitch!" Cody shouted as he put his red contact lenses in. Cody jumped back and turned when the door flew open, seeing Ty.

"You really should know how to treat a woman better!" Ty says, Cody giving him a bored look.

"You find Mandy all upset and crying on Balor's shoulder?" Cody asks sarcastically.

"Well you can cut the attitude for a start because yes, that's pretty much what I found! And if that's how you're gonna treat the women in your life then boy, you're gonna learn today!" Ty says.

"I got upset… we all do that, they won't drop this…" Cody says, zipping up his red and silver outfit. "Storyline with me but theirs crosses too many lines. I feel like I'm looking at my brother 20 years in the past with his ex wife when I see them and my brother whenever I see myself like this!" He says, Ty realising that his outburst earlier was out of pure frustration and not actual anger.

"Do you still see Mandy as that kid?" Ty asks.

"Sometimes… I broke her heart pretty badly a few years back." Cody says, looking at the paint with a _'I can't believe I have to do this again!'_ look.

"Take your time." Ty says, leaving. When he reached the locker room, Amanda looked at him with reapplied makeup and her eyes no longer red.

"Stardust paint?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah… he also explained some things." Ty says.

"What did he say?" Amanda asks.

"That he loses it because when he looks at himself he sees his brother 20 years ago." Ty says.

"Can't blame him there, I still feel like I'm that 5 year old watching this strange man in black and gold… when we all sat down a year ago, we thought this storyline would help him. Better than being treated like the Authority's punching bag." Amanda says.

"I heard that!" Hunter said from the doorway, him and Amanda hugging. "You've been crying."

"Damn it. I used the eye drops to get rid of the redness and you still know!" Amanda says after they let go.

"Fifteen years of knowing you, of course I'd know, kiddo." Hunter says.

"Every year, it seems that when Wrestlemania draws closer, we all go crazy." Amanda says.

"How crazy?" Ty asks.

"I got drunk after Wrestlemania 28 and tried to jump off of the bar set up in the room." Amanda says, Ty laughing.

"Does that explain the scar on your head?" Wayne asks, pointing out the scar on the left side of Amanda's head.

"That one… I kind of got a bit crazy in Japan." Amanda says.

 _ **Beast In The East after party…**_

" _What the hell was in her drink, Wilder?!" Finn yells, grabbing one half of the Revival by his shirt as Amanda danced crazily on the table._

" _Hey, Tiny was feeling down so I spiked her soda with rum… she'll be okay!" Dash says defensively._

" _Okay?! She's on anticonvulsants, you idiot, she's not supposed to drink-" Finn shouts, both cut off by a loud thud and seeing Amanda on the floor, Finn shoving Dash away and running to Amanda._

" _Oww… fucking hell, catch me next time!" Amanda says, shouting the last part at Scott Dawson as Finn crouched down next to her._

" _I just turned away from her for a second, Balor!" Scott says as Finn glared at him before pulling some paper towels off the bar and pressing them to Amanda's bleeding head._

" _I was the one being crazy, don't blame them." Amanda says as Finn brushed her hair back._

" _They were the ones who spiked you with rum, damn it. I do blame them." Finn says._

 _It wasn't long before the medics showed up and Amanda was on a stretcher. At a nearby ER, she was stitched up and diagnosed with a mild concussion._

 _Amanda started feeling worn out from the long day they had… once she was released, Finn took her to their hotel room._

 _Amanda returned to him, cleaned up and ready for sleep, Finn helping her lie down and pulling the covers up to her shoulders._

" _You were about to hurt them badly…" Amanda says, stretching out her left arm from the covers. She wasn't exactly sure how Finn had managed to turn them into a cocoon but it felt comforting._

" _Damn right I was… they claimed they had harmless intentions but it was still wrong." Finn says, kissing Amanda on her forehead._

 **Present time…**

"When the cameras are off, the craziness truly reveals itself." Val says, zipping Ty's jacket up after he put it on her.

"We all have a crazy side to us." Amanda says as she was once again under an oversized blanket, Finn's arms around her and himself also under the blanket.

But this time, it was because the heat had gone out in the arena unexpectedly… and it had them all suspicious.


End file.
